ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
The Splatoon Movie/Quotes
('' Squidwin is unconscious from the Octarians attack'') Pen: 'Sqiudwin? Yo, Squid'! (''snaps her figure at him) Talk to me! (But Squidwin didn't awnser) 'Pen: '(facepalm) Oh, wonderful. 'TJ: '''Oh, man! Do you think he's....dead? '''Pen: '''Seemly, I can tell. (''All other Inklings gasps and TJ bursts out crying) 'Pen: '''But, don't worry, all, I'll revive him (''softly to herself) if only I can try. (to her friends) So stay back everyone, make room for a CVR! (Pen takes a deep breathe and leans down twoards Squidwin's face to give him air, until Squidwin, turns out that he's still alive, uses his hand to pushe her head on him to give her a kiss, however this cause Pen, in anger and disgust, to slap him in the face and spitting out and gurgles her mouth with water) 'Riri: '''Oh, goody! Squidwin is alive. '''TJ: '''Wow, like, a miracle! '''Peter: '''But that was really disturbing while he's done that. '''Pen: '(rubbing her mouth; to Squidwin) Yuck! Like wow, gross! That's disgusting! What was that for?! Why did you do that?! '''Squidwin: '''Chill, girl. You have such a problem with your attitude. It was a kind of romance scene that every lovers can pull, though you aren't impressed? '''Pen: Well, don't do that to me again, pervert, or else you'll kiss my fist! (to herself) Ugh! Boys! I can't believe I'm teamed up with this weirdo. Squidwin: '(''to himself) Wow, sounds like she dose has some issues alright. _________________________________________________________________________________________ (Squidwin hears a sound as he gasps, and looks around in his concern) 'Squidwin: '(gulps; scared) W-wh-who there? Hello? (a sound is caught Squidwin ears agian. Squidwin grabs an ink gun before walking off to investigate) '''Squidwin: Uh, alright! I-I have this gun for my protection. Come out and show yourself who are! (Then he hears a same sound again before turns to see the bushes, where the sound is coming from) Squidwin: (points his gun at the bushes) If you're in the bushes, come out here! (but nothing showed up) Oh, so you won't? Well, fine, then guess what? I coming in and get ya! (uses his charge yell, he runs towards the bushes until went inside them to point his ink gun at the familiar figure, it is Lil) Lil: (covering herself) Eeeekk!!! Please please! D-don't you even! Cut me some slack! I'm surrender!! Squidwin: (slowly drops his gun) Wha'? Lil? What're you doing here? Lil: Huh? (then looks to see Squidwin and smiles for her relief and begin taunting him) Well, well, well. Look who I came across eye-to-eye, Mr. "Squid-Whine" the "Blooser"! Ha ha ha! Boy last two days was very entertaining upon seeing you throw your tantrum like a Squishie on live! Ha ha ha ha! Squidwin: (angered, he points his gun at Lil) GRRR!! You take that back, because you don't want me to my trigger to splat you up! Lil: (angry) Whoa, watch it, buster! You have no rights to threat a girl like this. Pen: (appears to Squidwin; yawning) Squidwin, like, what's going on? (sees Lil) Lil? Lil: 'And look, a "Blooser's" new girlfriend. How sweet (''giggles) '''Pen: (angry as she raises her fist) Oooh, why you.... Squidwin: (halts Pen) No no no, Pen. Let me handel this. So, Lil, as I asked before, what's your story being here in Octo Valley, Lil? Lil: I know you're going to ask? Back in Inkopolis, the Octarians brainwashed and captured almost everybody, including Crusty, Jelly, Annie, Aqua, Ruthie and my new better and favorite boyfriend, Klips. So I escaped to find help. An-- Squidwin: Whoa whoa, wait! Stop! Who's got captured by Octarians?! Lil: Really? You're not even understanding or remember I just said? Fine! Let me repeat! Klips, my own new boyfriend who i-- Squidwin: No no no no no! You said "Aqua" and "Ruthie"! Lil: You know them? Squidwin: Well, duh, genius! My mom and sister they are. Lil: Oh.... I don't get it. Squidwin: (facepalms in his embarrassment) Argh! (calmy) Well, you said both Aqua and Ruthie got captured by those Octarians right? Lil: Duh. Squidwin: (facepalms in his anger) Oh, terrific, just terrific. Those evil octopuses is really gonna pay for that for stealing my only mother and sister! Ooooh! Wait until I-- Pen: 'Don't get rage, Squidwin dude, we'll get your mother and sister back, don't worry. (''Then Judd shows up exhausted) '''Judd: Where can I rest? Squidwin and Pen: Judd? Lil: Mr. fat cat referee? Judd: (to three Inklings) No no! I know you three are going to ask: "Judd, you too? What's your serious mission?". Well, same, my son Li'l Judd got catnapped by those Octarian weirdos and, me, going on my rescue mission until I came across you. There, hope you're satisfied. So can we please cut to the chase to our rescue mission for my son, (to Lil) your nerdy boy boyfriend, (to Squidwin) your widow mommy and little sister and of course the rest of Inkopolis creatures, okay? Squidwin: (to Judd) Glad you know that already, becasue you're welcome to our team, tiger. Judd: I'm a cat, you shrimp. ___________________________________________________ (Squidwin found Aqua) 'Squidwin: '''Mom? Oh, so glad I found you! Are you okay? And where did you get this outfit from? (''Aqua, who is brainwashed, turns to point a gun to Squidwin) Mom? What're you doing?! 'Aqua: '(mesmerized; to Squidwin) You're coming with me, Inkling. 'Squidwin: '''Mom?! No, no! You-you're loosing your mind! It's me! Your son, Squidwin, remeber?! (''Squidwin dodge as Aqua blast an ink and begins to chase him around. Until Squidwin trips down much Aqua catches him up to finish him) 'Squidwin: '''Please, don't do this! Is this how mothers do to kids like this! What've those Octo-Jerks done to you?! '''Aqua: '(mesmerized) That's nothing you concern, squid! I even don't remember any single Inklings in my life. I'm doing this for my duty and from orders to my master. 'Squidwin: '''Who? '''Aqua: '(mesmerized) DJ Octavio, that's who. Now prepare to be splatted. (Before Aqua can pull a trigger to splat Squidwin, a blast of orange ink shoots Aqua's gun which flies out, the camera quickly pans to see it is Pen) 'Pen: '''Not today! Run, Squidwin! (''Squidwin gets up and escaspes from Aqua, who she grabs her gun and chases after the two, splatting at them. Squidwin and Pen dodges the blast and hides under the bridge before Aqua, not notice where they hid, keep running passing them) '''Pen: '''That settled. You could've been killed out there, Squidwin. What were you thinking? '''Squidwin: '''She's my mother. '''Pen: '''What? That Inkling trying kill you is your mother? Why would you tell me firstly? '''Squidwin: '''You never asked. Though she's not like her as my mom. But I notice those Octarians and Octolings did something unbearable to her, possibly alongside with my sister. I could tell. And before, I thought you mentioned me that they'd alright from them, huh? '''Pen: '''Okay, okay, cool it. So I spoke too soon. Somethimes adults don't take care of themselves. But we'll figure away to unbrainwash your mom and your sister, dude. Don't worry about it. _________________________________________________________________________________________ TBD Category:Fanon